Todos necesitamos desahogarnos
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Mikey necesita quitarse toda la rabia y coraje que tiene. ¿Podran sus hermanos ayudarlo?. TMNT 2012 esto ocurre antes de 07x3
1. Agobiado

Todos necesitamos desahogarnos a veces, tenemos lugares a donde vamos cuando necesitamos pensar.

Para Mikey ese lugar se encuentra lejos ahora, su lugar era una parte de la alcantarilla que daba al mar. Para muchos era un lugar horrible y húmedo pero para Mikey era un lugar perfecto, allí podía pensar con claridad.

En esos momentos Mikey anhelaba el poder ir aunque fuese apenas por unos minutos, todo había estado horrible desde el incidente del auto mutante. En primer lugar las pesadillas de Mikey habían empeorado, ya se despertaba gritando del miedo, llorando y llamando a su padre, en segundo lugar cada vez se le hacía casi imposible comer a causa de náuseas y un nudo en el estómago y en tercer lugar sus hermanos lo ignoraban completamente

-Mikey la comida ya está lista- le aviso Abril, él estaba en la habitación tratando de enfocarse en el libro que había encontrado

-Gracias Abril pero no tengo hambre- respondió Mikey sonriéndole

-¿Estas bien Mikey?- pregunto Abril preocupada

-A excepción que mi estómago se estruja, mi cabeza late y no puedo dormir- pensó Mikey- Si solo estoy algo cansado no te preocupes- respondio

-Okey- dijo Abril antes de salir de la habitación, Mikey suspiro y miró el libro una última vez antes de acostarse en su cama.

Luego de varios intentos Mikey pudo dormir.

 **Pov de Mikey**

Me desperté abruptamente con el corazón en la boca, sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Leo y a Rafa dormir a pata suelta. Los envidie. Me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras. Necesitaba aire, pensar tranquilamente, pensé en el rio que estaba a unos kilómetros de la granja, no era el mar pero era lo que necesitaba.

Al pasar por el granero me di cuenta que la luz estaba encendida. No le di importancia ya que de seguro Donnie estaba trabajando en algo.

Me tarde una hora aproximadamente en llegar al rio, por unos minutos me quedé allí, mirando el rio. No sé cuánto me quedé viéndolo hasta que explote.

-MALDITO SEAS DESTRUCTOR-grite golpeando con todo lo que tenía a un árbol

-MALDITA SEA LA HORA QUE ENTRASTE A NUESTRAS VIDAS. MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN LA QUE EL KRAANG SE ENFOCO EN LA TIERRA- las lágrimas caían en mi rostro y no me moleste en quitarlas- MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE EL KRAANG LLEGO. MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE PERDÍ A MI PADRE. MALDIGO EL MALDITO MOMENTO EN EL QUE PASÉ A HACER UN MALDITO ESTORBO-

Con esto termine de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, tenía miedo, miedo por mi padre, miedo por mis amigos, miedo por mi familia y no podía hacer nada por cambiar la situación. Me miré las manos, ambas estaban ensangrentadas.

Lloré unos minutos más hasta que resonó un trueno y decidí volver antes de que la lluvia me agarrara en pleno camino. Lamentablemente me tomo por sorpresa cuando estaba cerca del granero. Me refugie en el pequeño pedazo de techo y me di cuenta que la luz seguía encendida, mire por la puerta y vi a Donnie durmiendo sobre el escritorio. Entre y busque en una viga suelta la manta que había ocultado y cubrí a Donnie con ella.

Yo la había ocultado debido a que yo sabía que Donnie se quedaría dormido aquí ya que lo hacía a menudo en la guarida pero Donnie no la quería allí así que tuve que ocultarla. Apague las luces y salí del granero. Corrí hasta la casa y entre por la puerta de atrás. Sin hacer ruido, me metí en el baño y me sequé, luego me limpie las heridas y me las vendé.

Me fui a la habitación y me di cuenta que Rafa y Leo seguían dormidos. Me metí en la cama y me dejé arrastrar por el cansancio


	2. Solo necesitaba desahogarme

**Pov de Mikey**

La mañana siguiente me desperté con mi cabeza latiendo un poco menos pero aun latía como si me fuera a explotar y el nudo de mi estómago parecía ya haberse ido, pero las náuseas continuaban.

Agradecí en todos los idiomas que se me ocurría el no haber tenido ningún sueño, solo el descanso como si hubiese parpadeado. Me levante y camine hasta el baño. Me encontré una nota diciendo que todos a excepción de Donnie habían salido. Fui al baño y me quite la bandada. Tenía ojeras y estaba hecho un desastre, me quite el cinturón y me di una ducha. Cuando salí del baño el estómago me pidió comida pero aun sentía nauseas, así que decidí comer una fruta, tomé la manzana y la limpie, tome un vaso y estaba por llenarlo cuando me tambalee y el vaso se me cayó haciéndose añicos.

Me aferré a la pileta de la cocina mientras esperara a que todo me dejara de dar vueltas. Escuche como alguien entro en la cocina y lanzó un grito

-MIKEY- era Donnie- ¿Estas bien?-

Intente moverme, mirarlo y darle una excusa pero el mareo se volvió peor y para colmo me atravesó un dolor de cabeza. Luego todo se volvió negro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No sabía qué hora era, que había pasado o siquiera que donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era el mareo.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la silueta de Donnie cerca de la cama, lo segundo que me di cuenta era que yo tenía la cama. Por lo general yo dormía en el piso, me toqué la frente y noté que tenía un pañuelo en ella, de allí venia la sensación refrescante que había sentido antes.

Me incorpore tratando de no hacer ruido pero Donnie me escucho, se precipito a mi lado y puso una mano sobre mi hombro

-Tranquilo Mikey- dijo tranquilizándome

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte mientras me agarraba la cabeza que me estaba matando

-Cuando entre en la cocina habías tirado un vaso por accidente, te pregunte qué había pasado y te desmayaste como una bolsa de papas. Tienes fiebre muy mala Mikey ¿Has comido algo malo estos días?

-¿Tan poco te fijas en mi como para no saber que ayer no comí nada? O más patético aun ¿Tan poco les importo que ni se dieron cuenta de lo mal que me sentía?- dijo incrédulo

-Mikey ¿de qué hablas?

-Donnie ¿no importo verdad? No importa si me traga la tierra o si me devora un ave gigante- apreté mis manos fuertemente tanto que pensé que el vendaje se rompería. Donnie me miro preocupado

-Mikey…

-¿Quieres saber qué pasa? Pasa que hace meses que no duermo por culpa de mis pesadillas. Pasa que casi no puedo tragar comida pasa que si me voy casi toda la noche y nadie se da cuenta- las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos. Volví a acostarme a causa de mi dolor de cabeza. Donnie me miraba sin saber que decir, cerré los ojos

-Vete Don de seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer- dije mientras le daba la espalda

-No- respondió y se sentó en la cama. Al principio lo ignore solo quería dormir, luego su mirada se tornó molestas y no aguante más

-Vamos Donnie no se han preocupado por mi durante meses ¿Por qué…?-no llegue a terminar la pregunta ya que Donnie me abrazo con fuerza. Trate de liberarme pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Me abrazo tan fuerte, tan cariñosamente que no puede controlarme. Comencé a llorar por todo aquello que no había llorado.

No sé cuánto paso pero cuando Donnie por fin me dejo ir. Me limpie las lágrimas y logre sonreír

-Gracias Donnie –agradecí- Siento todo esto

-Está bien Mikey soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón por no prestarte atención y no prevenir todo esto- respondió Donnie, estaba por hablar cuando todo se volvió borroso y la habitación se movía. Cerré los ojos y escuche como Donnie me llamaba. Una vez que todo pasó abrí los ojos

-Necesitas descansar Mikey- dijo Donnie y me puso en la cama de nuevo. Me puso otra vez el pañuelo en la frente y se quedó a mi lado hasta que me quedé dormido.

Quizás a fin de cuentas solo necesitaba desahogarme….

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _ **Espero les haya gustasdo =D**_


End file.
